1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image inputting and outputting apparatus, more particularly to an image inputting and outputting apparatus that indicates estimated resolutions of printed images by colors according to resolutions of image data when the images are selected for printing with a print image outputting device which the users can operate by themselves and which can be provided at any specified location, for example, store, amusement facilities, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
A print image outputting device that has an image inputting part such as a memory card inputting part for inputting image data and displays images recorded in a recording medium as a list is already known. The user selects for selecting images for printing out of the images, and the selected images are printed.
Japanese patent provisional publication No. 11-146313 discloses an information processing device that prints images and changes the color of the selected images to inform the user that the image files have been selected.
In a browser for visiting web sites of the Internet, techniques are known in which the sizes of images or the sizes of image file are written beside image list to roughly indicate a downloading time and in which a blue frame is displayed around an image before the image file is downloaded and a purple frame is displayed around the image after the image file is downloaded to inform the user that the image file has been downloaded.
When image data captured with a digital camera is printed, the image is enlarged or reduced according to the print size. However, general users do not know how many pixels are needed for the print size. For example, if an image data whose resolution is VGA (640×480 pixels) is printed on an A4 paper at 300 dpi, the resolution of 2504×3532 pixels is required and the resolution is too low for the printed image to be suitable for being looked at.
Even if the image data is printed on a postcard-sized-paper (1242×1832 pixels), the printed image is not of good quality. When the image data does not have enough pixels for the print size, the printed image is of poor quality even if an interpolating processing is performed at the printing. The number of the pixels of the images on the image list is too small for the user to determine the quality of the printed image.